


So Far So Good - a Kyle vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, music vid, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: This is another song that picked its own clips. I wanted to do a vid to this song, and after listening to the song a bazillion times, I kept picturing Kyle and all of the trauma he went through over the seasons. The clips match the lyrics rather well, if I do say so myself, which I'm pretty proud of. This vid fought me every step of the way, from refusing to load to refusing to save to freezing my computer about a dozen times, but I really like the end result, so I think it was worth it. Enjoy, and please comment!So far so good 'cause no one knows I'm faking. I wish I could show you the toll it's taking. Sometimes I live as if there's no tomorrow. So far so good.





	

****

**Title of vid:** So Far So Good  
**Fandom:** Roswell  
**Song:** "So Far So Good" by Thornley  
**Summary:** This is another song that picked its own clips. I wanted to do a vid to this song, and after listening to the song a bazillion times, I kept picturing Kyle and all of the trauma he went through over the seasons. The clips match the lyrics rather well, if I do say so myself, which I'm pretty proud of. This vid fought me every step of the way, from refusing to load to refusing to save to freezing my computer about a dozen times, but I really like the end result, so I think it was worth it. Enjoy, and please comment! _So far so good 'cause no one knows I'm faking. I wish I could show you the toll it's taking. Sometimes I live as if there's no tomorrow. So far so good._

 **Download Link:**[here](http://spn.deabryn.com/Vids/SoFarSoKyle.zip)  
**Streaming Link:** Vid was removed from Youtube due to copyright.

 

 

** "So Far So Good" by Thornley **

I feel a little bit left of center  
But then again we've all been there before  
Every time I see a lost cause coming  
It's nothing less, nothing more  
  
Every time I get lost in paradise  
I find a way to screw it up somehow  
It's not the way it's supposed to be  
But it'll do for now  
  
When you're right, you're right  
Everything else in my life just might be wrong  
You're wrong all the time  
  
So far so good 'cause no one knows I'm faking  
I wish I could show you the toll it's taking  
Sometimes I live as if there's no tomorrow  
So far so good  
  
I better find a way to cross my fingers  
Half the luck will get me twice as far  
I'm sick and tired of coming up for air  
It shouldn't be this hard (be this hard)  
  
Every little bit will help I wonder  
If it's enough or did I cross the line  
The kitchen counter is a bad reminder  
Of a better time  
  
When you're right, you're right  
Everything else in my life just might be wrong  
You're wrong all the time  
  
So far so good 'cause no one knows I'm faking  
I wish I could show you the toll it's taking  
Sometimes I live as if there's no tomorrow  
So far so good  
  
When you're right  
Everything else you messed up just might be wrong  
You're wrong all the time  
  
So far so good 'cause no one knows I'm faking  
I wish I could show you the toll it's taking  
Sometimes I live as if there's no tomorrow  
So far so good  
  
So far so good 'cause no one knows I'm faking  
I wish I could show you the toll it's taking  
Sometimes I live as if there's no tomorrow  
So far so good


End file.
